Time is running out
by Ellana-san
Summary: quand il ne reste plus d'espoir, qu'il ne vous reste rien, vous avez deux choix: combattre ou renoncer.mais, malgré les apparences, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir... Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur:**_** Hello!! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire alors je ne vais pas vous embêter longtemps. Bon ben, comme pour scary trip j'ai mis des citations en début de chapitre. Ceci n'est absolument pas une song fic, c'est juste que le titre collait à ma fic et que j'aime bien les paroles. A part ça…Je vois rien d'autre. Ah, si! Sam/Jack ship (mais pas toute la fic…) **

**You will be the death of me**

**Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out**

**TIME IS RUNNING OUT**

_**I have seen the rain,**_

_**I have felt the pain.**_

_**I don't know where I'll be tomorrow.**_

_**I don't know where I'm going,**_

_**I don't even know where I've been, **_

_**But I know I like to see them again.**_

_**(Pink-I've seen the rain)**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Jack pianota inconsciemment sur la table de briefing, son coude toujours appuyé sur la table. Il essayait vainement depuis plus de trente minutes de rester éveillé mais le discours de l'archéologue l'assommait de plus en plus. Il jeta un regard vers la droite et tomba sur le profil de son second. Bien, bien plus intéressant à regarder.

Il détailla chaque trait de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une délicate couleur rouge. Elle détestait se sentir observée et le grand jeu des briefing ennuyeux consistait, pour Jack, à obliger Carter à se tourner vers lui avant de prendre un air innocent et indigné. Il ne détourna pas un instant le regard, pariant en lui-même qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une minute de plus avant de l'envoyer paître. Et effectivement, trente secondes plus tard, elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il battit en retraite avec un sourire heureux, il était certain que si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait frappé. Mais la sécurité était un des rares privilèges que lui offrait le fait d'être son supérieur. Ne pouvant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il retomba dans une catatonie dont il ne ressortit que dans les vestiaires.

« Daniel ! Comment pouvez vous dire ça ! »

« Sam ! On dirait que vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! »

Jack ajusta machinalement son gilet, écoutant avec amusement Carter et Daniel se chamailler à propos du bien fondé de la découverte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. L'archéologue soutenait que c'était très intéressant d'un point de vue historique et Carter maintenait, depuis près d'une heure maintenant, que jouer avec le temps était dangereux. Le colonel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un regard avec Teal'c. La Tok'ra n'apportait généralement que des ennuis. Quand ils les avaient contacté pour leur parler d'une machine capable de remonter le temps, les Terriens avaient tout de suite été intéressé, avec comme l'avait souligné Carter -à de très, très, très nombreuses reprises-, un manque total de bon sens. Enfin, Jack faisait confiance à son second, elle réussirait à se faire entendre. Surtout que cette machine semblait avoir ses inconvénients, elle ne marchait qu'une fois. Il n'y avait qu'un seul voyage possible. Et jusqu'à récemment, c'était un mythe, il n'y avait donc aucune preuve concrète de son existence.

Il ferma la porte de son casier dans un claquement sec, mettant fin par la même occasion à la dispute opposant ses coéquipiers. Que Carter le veuille ou non, de toute façon, ils allaient aller sur la planète indiquée par la Tock'ra, ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était leurs ordres.

« On peut y aller ? »

Daniel lui lança un faux regard noir, mais il s'était habitué à être interrompu maintenant, et Carter lui envoya un sourire d'excuse. Lui rendant son sourire, il prit la tête de l'équipe et remonta les couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement.

« Bonne chance, SG-1 ! »

Avant de traverser le vortex, le colonel se retourna une dernière fois et fit un geste de la main à l'attention du vieux général, priant pour que ce soit une mission facile.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_2 mois plus tard…_

Jack heurta violemment le sol, et grogna en direction de celui qui lui avait sauté dessus, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre un coup meurtrier de lance Jaffa. Ne parvenant pas à discerner son sauveur en raison de la panique qui régnait autour de lui et de la faible lueur que les lampes de secours dispersait encore, il se releva et recommença à tirer sur les Jaffas qui tentaient de percer la barricade de fortune érigée par les soldats. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur de les repousser ces temps ci. Pourtant, bientôt, le dernier membre de la patrouille ennemi tomba et le silence revint brutalement sur les couloirs dévastés du SGC.

Ils perdaient…Jack le savait. Comment en aurait il pu en être autrement ? Pendant une semaine entière, ils avaient réussi à tenir leur position sur le SGC, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver à l'extérieur. Les goa'ould avaient gagné. Aussi simplement que ça. Il était évident que le SGC ne vaincrait pas cette fois. Pas avec Daniel à la tête des serpents. Le jeune archéologue s'était fait capturer lors de cette foutue mission à la recherche de cette maudite machine et en plus de faire chou blanc de ce côté-là, Daniel avait été obligé de passer à l'ennemi. Ses amis n'avaient rien pu faire, il était perdu. Rapidement, le goa'ould en Daniel avait pris la tête des Grands Maîtres, avant de tous les éliminer et de se retrouver à la tête de l'armée la plus puissante que la galaxie ait jamais connue. La Terre était la suivante sur la liste et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter après ça. Rien…

Jack avait très vite dû prendre lui-même les décisions importantes. Le général avait été abattu dès les premières attaques. Hammond mort, il était devenu le plus haut gradé de la base et avait entrepris de garder le plus de gens possibles en vie. L'aide que Carter lui avait apportée n'avait pas été négligeable et ils avaient réussi à défendre la base pendant presque deux semaines. Deux pénibles semaines de siège, de restrictions, d'insomnie et de crainte. Mais, tout avait changé quand Daniel était rentré en personne dans la bataille. Le goa'ould en lui dégageait une telle aura que les Jaffas, sublimés, avaient redoublé d'efforts, et avaient fini par percer leur défenses. Tous les membres du SGC qui s'étaient retrouvé face à lui avaient hésité avant de tirer…Et l'avaient payé de leur vie…

Comptant mentalement le peu de soldat qui l'entourait, il sentit brusquement son cœur s'emballer quand il s'aperçut que son second n'en faisait pas partie. Les hommes, fatigués, commencèrent à consolider la barricade comme ils le pouvaient. La poussière volait, empêchant Jack de bien discerner les visages et les formes qui se mouvaient près de lui. Résigné au pire, il s'approcha d'un des corps en tenue kaki échoués sur le sol. Les pertes étaient apparemment lourdes, au moins dix soldats…Plus peut-être, si les Jaffas avaient réussi à percer sur un autre front. Il inspecta deux autres cadavres, mais ne trouva aucune trace de Carter. Il parcourut du regard une seconde fois les alentours, ses yeux se posant par réflexes sur les corps livides affalés sur le sol. Il refusa d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait être morte elle aussi. Pas après Teal'c, pas après Hammond…Sans elle, il serait véritablement seul.

Un des lieutenants s'éloigna lentement de la barricade et le rejoignit. Jack fut frappé par sa jeunesse, il devait à peine sortir de l'école pour être aussi jeune.

« Monsieur… » Sa voix tremblait, et Jack se demanda si c'était de peur ou de fatigue. « Le major Carter, … » continua-t-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait plus ferme.

« Vous savez où elle est ? » le coupa Jack brutalement. Il ne voulait pas, ne pourrait pas croire à sa mort tant qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Le jeune lieutenant, visiblement surpris par la brutalité de son supérieur, se contenta de pointer son doigt tremblant vers la fragile barricade. Sans un remerciement, Jack se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit indiqué. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Plus, il était empli de remords. Au cours des dernières semaines, Carter en avait fait beaucoup, le secondant si efficacement que sa charge de travail était réduite de moitié. Elle avait été efficace et professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles et lui n'avait jamais rien dit, rien fait pour lui prouver qu'il appréciait son aide…Mais d'un autre côté, qu'attendre d'autre du major Samantha Carter ? Et puis, au moment précis où ils auraient dû se soutenir, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, mettant entre eux une distance qui n'avait jamais existé.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des soldats, il perçut l'agitation et serra les poings, préparant son esprit au choc que provoquerait la vision du corps sans vie de Sam.

Preuve qu'ils connaissaient bien leur supérieur, les soldats s'éloignèrent, laissant seuls le colonel et le major. A la fois stupéfait et heureux qu'elle soit vivante, Jack mit une seconde à s'accroupir auprès d'elle. Assise, les yeux clos, dos au mur, elle se forçait visiblement à respirer calmement. Fronçant les sourcils, et sans rien dire, il tendit la main vers la large plaie qui s'étalait de son épaule à son coude. Rouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tout va bien, Carter. C'est moi. »

Mensonge éhonté, mais que pouvait-il lui dire d'autre ? 'Allez y, Carter, paniquez ! Ca nous fera avancer, c'est sûr !'

Elle secoua la tête. « Ca va, mon colonel. C'est superficiel. Mais si vous touchez, ça va me faire mal. »

Il esquissa un sourire devant la puérilité de la remarque, et désigna son épaule.

« Je croyais avoir ordonné de ne pas se faire tirer dessus ? »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du major. « Vous devriez suivre vos propres ordres, mon colonel. Ca m'évitera d'avoir à vous sauter dessus. »

Comprenant instantanément qu'elle était son sauveur mystère, mais peu désireux de mettre fin à l'ambiance la plus amicale qu'ils aient partagée depuis des semaines, il répondit.

« Vous voyez où j'en suis réduit pour m'attirer vos faveurs ? »

Elle sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis cette mission fatidique et Jack eut l'impression que la température du couloir avait brusquement augmenté de plusieurs degrés.

« Comme si vous aviez besoin de vous faire tuer pour ça ! »

Jack se releva, dissimulant son sourire amusé et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'éloigner vers le reste de la troupe qui les attendait un peu plus loin, il la retint par la main. Son visage redevenant soudain sérieux, il ajouta à voix basse.

« Merci, Carter. Mais je vous interdis de vous mettre en danger pour moi, c'est clair ? »

L'idée qu'elle puisse se faire tuer à cause de lui, pour lui, lui était insupportable. Le seul fait qu'elle se soit blessée, même pour lui sauver la vie, lui était intolérable. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désespérée et recommença à s'éloigner. Il la rattrapa et se maintint à son niveau. « Je ne plaisante pas, Carter. Si vous refaites ça… »

« Si je refais ça, quoi ? Vous me ferez exécuter ? »

Le ton énervé qu'elle employa irrita Jack, et il se surprit à regretter la complicité des instants précédents. « Ne soyez pas stupide ! Je vous empêcherai juste de participer au combat. »

Un sourire ironique fusa sur ses lèvres, mais il n'avait pas la chaleur du précédent.

« Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? A votre avis, une fois que vous serez mort, qui m'empêchera de me faire tuer ? » Après un moment de silence pendant lequel ils échangèrent un regard où s'affrontait leur volonté, elle désigna le groupe de soldats épuisés. « Et eux ? Qui les sauvera ? »

Jack sourit tristement, toute animosité disparaissant de son visage. « Je ne peux pas les sauver, Carter…Je croyais que vous, vous l'aviez compris…Tout est fini, maintenant. »

La colère la quittant à son tour, Sam plaça sa main sur le bras de son supérieur, et l'obligea à croiser son regard. Il fut surprit de ne trouver aucune trace de plaisanterie dans ses yeux et se demanda à quel moment elle avait perdu cette étincelle enfantine qui l'habitait habituellement.

« Tant qu'ils croient le contraire, ils y aura une chance. S'ils pensent que tout est perdu, alors ce sera l'anarchie, et ça ne nous avancera à rien. »

Jack savait qu'elle avait raison. Il restait peu de soldats, et ils ne lui obéissaient que parce qu'ils le respectaient. Un autre officier n'aurait sûrement pas réussi à les garder sous ses ordres aussi longtemps dans la même situation. Mais il le fallait, parce que s'ils étaient réduits au désespoir, ils s'entretueraient probablement pour un bout de pain. C'était la nature humaine. Même le meilleur soldat avait besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher en milieu hostile. Sans aucun but, il redevenait aussi indiscipliné qu'un autre homme et son instinct prenait le dessus. Oui, elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas les sauver de la mort, mais il pourrait peut-être les sauver d'eux même. Avec un sourire désabusé, il fit signe à Carter qu'il avait compris. Elle hésita alors à avancer, puis finalement, laissa sa main descendre le long du bras du colonel jusqu'à ses doigts et les serra brièvement.

« J'ai confiance en vous. Toujours. »

_Toujours_. Elle ne lui en voulait sûrement pas pour Daniel, alors…Ce qui n'était pas son cas. Lui, s'en voudrait probablement tout le reste de sa vie. Ou ce qu'il en restait… Croisant furtivement son regard azur, Jack se sentit soudain empli d'espoir. Cependant, il savait quel en était le prix. Bien sûr, il restait la solution de la Porte. Mais en envisageant qu'ils arrivent à enclencher un vortex avant que les goa'ould en ouvre un autre, où iraient-ils ? Non, la meilleure solution consistait à gagner assez de temps pour que la Tock'ra réalise le Plan. Leur faire confiance était quelque chose de nouveau pour Jack, mais à situation désespérée…

Gagner du temps…Ils y étaient parvenu jusque là, avant que Daniel arrive et réduise leurs effectifs de moitié. C'était donc la seule solution. Se battre, encore et toujours. Seul, bien évidemment, comme toujours. Et gagner si possible. Dans le cas contraire, dans le cas où il ne s'en sortirait pas, il ne serait pas inquiet parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Les soldats le suivaient, lui. Mais ils la suivaient aussi. Ils la respectaient et lui obéiraient sans difficultés. Elle était prête. En cas d'urgence, elle serait là pour prendre le relais.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner et parler avec quelques hommes, sa décision enfin prise. Il le leur annoncerait tout à l'heure. En attendant, il emboîta le pas à son second et à ses hommes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« La seule solution est de tuer Daniel. »

Reynolds leva les yeux au ciel et apostropha le colonel.

« C'est vrai que ça a tellement réussi à ceux qui ont essayé ! Et d'après vous, qui devrait-on envoyer ? Un commando ? »

« Moi. »

La voix de Jack couvrit le chuchotement de ses subordonnés et un silence pesant tomba sur la salle briefing. Il toisa les quatre personnes installées autour de la grande table, les défiant de protester. C'est ainsi qu'il avait organisé leur défense. Quatre équipes principales protégeant simultanément le sud, l'est, l'ouest et le nord de Cheyenne Mountain. Reynolds, Boyle, et Harper en commandant trois et Jack se chargeant de diriger la dernière. Les briefings, si on pouvait encore les appeler comme ça, ne comptaient comme participants que les chefs d'équipes et Carter. Elle était son second et il avait décidé qu'elle y avait sa place. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs contesté.

Jack observa les différentes émotions se succéder sur le visage de ses coéquipiers. Boyle et Harper se regardaient, incrédules, Reynolds secouait la tête comme si Jack avait perdu la raison mais ne fit pas d'objection et le colonel devina qu'en son for intérieur, il avait toujours su qu'ils en arriveraient là. Cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Carter, il fut incapable de déchiffrer son visage. Pour la première fois en sept ans, il n'arrivait pas à lire en elle. Une espèce de masque impassible avait remplacé son habituelle expression amicale, et ses yeux ne laissaient rien apercevoir de ses sentiments. Légèrement décontenancé, il se tourna vers Reynolds qui semblait être le seul de son côté.

« Des suggestions ? »

L'homme le dévisagea un instant puis observa les deux autres colonels et le major. Réalisant qu'aucun d'eux ne dirait rien, il leva les deux mains en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suppose que vous avez un plan ? »

Jack haussa les épaules, et se contenta de répondre à Reynolds.

« Localisez le, c'est tout. » Il se tourna vers le reste de l'assistance. « Disposez. »

Pendant que les autres officiers se levaient et sortaient de la pièce, Jack se dirigea vers le vaste panneau de verre qui offrait une vue de la Porte. Profitant du répit que lui offrait la solitude, il contempla longuement l'anneau et l'iris qui empêchait l'invasion. Il avait toujours été admiratif devant un tel miracle de technologie. Puis, comme à regret, il lâcha un soupir et se retourna.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Carter était là, dans la position exacte où elle était quand il avait expliqué son idée. Son regard océan perdu sur le mur devant elle. Il l'observa sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle explose. Au bout d'un long, très long moment, elle parla, calmement.

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Non. »

Définitif. Ferme. Ca n'admettait aucune contradiction. Elle tourna alors ses yeux vers lui.

« Je viens avec vous, mon colonel. Ce n'est pas une demande. »

« Désolé, major. J'avais oublié qui de nous deux commandait. »

Ignorant la réprimande évidente, elle se leva et se plaça en face de lui, les larmes menaçant brusquement de déborder et la voix tremblante.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Si vous y allez seul, vous vous ferez tuer… »

Réprimant le désir de la prendre dans ses bras, Jack se détourna, ne lui offrant que son dos. Il savait que s'il la regardait dans les yeux, il perdrait.

« Si vous venez avec moi, vous risquez d'y rester aussi. »

Attrapant son bras des deux mains, elle le força à se retourner, et après avoir baladé son regard partout dans la pièce, il finit à contre cœur par plonger dans ses yeux et à écouter.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, mais je ne veux pas vous…Je ne pourrai pas… » S'arrêtant de bégayer un moment, elle soupira et essaya de redonner un ton un peu plus neutre à sa voix. « Je suis prête à mourir pour ce qui est juste. »

Jack tenta de lui sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. « Je sais, et je le respecte. Mais vous ne viendrez pas, pas cette fois. »

« Mon colonel, je pourrai…

« Non, Carter ! Dans quelle langue il faut que je vous le dise ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'aidez ! »

A ce moment, il vit passer dans ses yeux un flash de colère et il comprit que c'était peut-être la solution. S'il arrivait à la mettre suffisamment en colère contre lui, elle ne chercherait plus à le suivre et aurait moins de peine dans le cas où…Résigné, il détacha brutalement son bras de ses mains et marcha vers l'ancien bureau du général.

« Ca suffit, maintenant, major. Arrêtez vos jérémiades et mettez vous au travail. »

Faisant un garde à vous grotesque, elle attendit qu'il soit rentré dans le bureau pour quitter la pièce et ne vit pas le geste instinctif que Jack fit pour la retenir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Prenant le MP-5 des mains de Reynolds, Jack scruta une nouvelle fois les visages des soldats face à lui. La plupart s'étaient repliés pour la nuit, pour tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Reynolds avait localisé Daniel il y avait moins d'une heure dans une des salles de stockage, apparemment, le goa'ould avait décidé de se créer un petit nid douillet en refaisant la déco. Le style Egyptien était un peu voyant au goût de Jack mais après tout, chacun ses préférences.

Comme il l'avait annoncé aux autres précédemment, Jack partait seul. Il comptait sur l'effet de surprise. Espérait, serait plus juste, parce que le goa'ould avait en lui tous les souvenirs de Daniel et l'archéologue le connaissait probablement mieux que lui-même…

Il serra la main que lui tendit Reynolds et répondit à son 'bonne chance' d'un signe de tête. Il en profita pour glisser quelques mots au colonel face à lui.

« Reynolds…Pour Carter…Enfin…Elle est fâchée, mais…Si jamais… »

« Vous lui direz en revenant. »

Hochant brièvement la tête à l'homme souriant, Jack se détourna et s'éloigna à peine étonné. Lorsqu'il arriva au détour du couloir, il entendit la voix forte de Reynolds.

« Garde à vous ! »

Tous les soldats venus assister à son départ se tendirent, dans un ultime geste de respect. Il ne se retourna pas et continua sa route, tentant d'ignorer l'appréhension qui lui nouait le ventre. Partir demandait bien plus de courage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se surprit à penser que finalement c'était bien que Carter ne soit pas venue lui dire au revoir. Les adieux n'avaient jamais été son truc de toute façon. Et puis, s'il mourrait, elle accepterait mieux sa mort, fâchée que…autre chose. Oui, c'était le mieux. Il avait bien fait. Il l'avait fait pour elle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Se concentrant sur son environnement, il essaya d'éloigner de son esprit l'image des tristes yeux bleus.

Jack avait l'avantage de connaître la base comme sa poche, éviter les différentes patrouilles Jaffas ne fut pas trop compliqué. Cependant, il devint méfiant quand il s'aperçut qu'elles s'espaçaient de plus en plus à l'approche de la salle de stockage. Daniel avait choisi la plus grande évidemment, et la plus facile à défendre. Une entrée, pas d'autre sortie. Jack s'était attendu à devoir batailler sec pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que mettre un pied dans la pièce, pourtant, il n'y avait que deux Jaffas. Deux gardes et rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas logique. D'après Reynolds, Daniel n'avait pas bougé de là depuis les deux derniers jours. Ca devait être trop éreintant de coloniser la galaxie. Tout ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire quelque chose.

Zattant rapidement les deux Jaffas, il pénétra agilement dans la salle et tira sans chercher à comprendre sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il s'arrêta quand il comprit que ça ne servait à rien. Face à lui se tenait un Daniel souriant en tenue kaki. S'il n'avait pas su que Daniel n'était plus là, il l'aurait sans aucun doute pris pour son ami. Jack fit un pas en arrière, écoutant sans réfléchir son instinct de survie. Un bouclier énergétique doré s'étendait sur toute la largeur de la pièce, protégeant Daniel d'une quelconque attaque. Il s'arrêta quand il entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'au moins six Jaffas étaient postés dans le couloir. Il était mort. Il réalisa à cet instant que tout ce qu'il regrettait c'était de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à Carter. De ne pas s'être noyé une dernière fois dans ses yeux, de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, de ne pas l'avoir embrassée…Et de la décevoir, surtout.

Cherchant à maîtriser la panique qui menaçait de lui vriller les entrailles, il se lança dans l'ironie. C'était la seule chose qui le détournerait de sa peur.

« Daniel ! Ca alors ! Comment ça va ? »

Le goa'ould se contenta d'un sourire satanique qui ne collait pas sur le visage candide de l'archéologue.

« En forme je vois ! Quel dommage et moi qui espérais que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, Daniel avait levé sa main, harnachée du gant goa'ould, et Jack se retrouva projeté par terre un peu plus loin. Il lâcha un grognement, mais n'eut pas le loisir d'essayer de se relever. Une détonation retentit dans le couloir, réglant le problème des Jaffas et envoyant voler une bonne partie du mur. Moins de trois secondes plus tard, une silhouette fine se jeta dans la poussière qu'avait provoquée l'explosion de la grenade et fit la même erreur que lui. Tirant sur le goa'ould, Carter ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le sourire de Daniel s'étira davantage quand il la vit jeter un regard de dépit au bouclier.

« Lequel des deux veut voir l'autre mourir ? »

Un frisson parcourut Jack au son de la voix cruellement normale de Daniel. Pour un peu, on aurait presque dit qu'il leur offrait un thé. Sam fit deux pas vers Jack, surveillant le goa'ould du coin de l'œil.

« Quoique, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'hôte pour ma reine… »

Jack se releva brusquement, se plaçant vivement devant Carter. Les mots de Daniel pourraient faire bien plus de mal que n'importe quel acte. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre de la part de son ex meilleur ami c'était ce genre d'insinuation sur Carter. Mais visiblement, le geste de protection de Jack dût déplaire à Carter car elle se décala avec un claquement de langue pour faire face au goa'ould. Jack se rappela brusquement pourquoi ce n'était pas bon que Carter soit fâchée contre lui…Fâchée, elle détestait toute marque de possession ou d'affection qui pourrait la faire passer comme étant quelqu'un de vulnérable et pouvait donc se mettre en danger par simple bravade envers lui. Plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Daniel, elle joua la carte de l'ironie.

« Vous avez toujours été prétentieux. »

L'homme se contenta d'élargir son sourire tandis que la lueur dorée du bouclier déclinait. Illusion de sécurité. Jack savait qu'il se rallumerait dès que les tirs recommenceraient.

« Ha…Sam, Sam, Sam… » Le ton faussement inquiet révulsa Jack. « Toujours si sûre de vous-même…Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, n'est ce pas ? »

Le goa'ould fit quelques pas en avant se tenant à la limite de la portée du bouclier et fixant la jeune femme sans aucune gêne. Elle ne cilla pas une fois et garda le silence, comprenant que l'issue de la situation dépendait peut-être de cette joute verbale. Jack leva discrètement son arme, essayant d'évaluer les chances pour que le bouclier disparaisse une fois la frontière franchie. L'archéologue surprit son geste d'un regard moqueur mais continua comme si de rien n'était.

« Répondez donc à cette question…Savez vous pourquoi je vous ai épargnés ? »

Jack échangea un regard avec Sam, tentant de trouver une solution géniale au problème ou au moins pour voir si, elle, en avait une.

« C'est vrai que c'est difficile…Je vais essayer de vous aidez…Que fait Jack, quand quelqu'un menace la planète ? » Après une pause où il remonta ses lunettes maintenant inutiles, Daniel continua. « Il cherche à le tuer. Et vous, Sam, que faites vous quand Jack est en danger ? »

Jack marmonna que de toute façon, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête qu'il soit en danger ou pas, mais il battit très vite en retraite devant le regard noir de Carter.

« Ne faites pas cette tête là, Sam ! Il a raison, vous n'écoutez jamais les conseils…Donc, quand Jack est en danger, vous foncez le sauver, sans prendre la peine d'utiliser ce que vous croyez être une intelligence suprême. »

Jack observa Sam baisser les yeux, blessée. Une soudaine envie de tuer monta en lui à la vue de l'expression coupable qui traversa fugitivement son visage.

« Elle a eu raison. Je ferai pareil pour elle. Et vous aussi, à une époque. »

Jack comprit instantanément trois choses. D'abord, il réalisa, au sourire fugace qu'elle lui envoya, qu'il venait de se faire pardonner. Ensuite, il regretta d'avoir fait l'amalgame entre le goa'ould et Daniel car au vue du regard supérieur qu'il lui jetait, ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Et enfin, il sentit qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Evidemment que c'était un piège, évidemment. Mais dans quelle mesure, là était la question.

« Vous commencez à comprendre, n'est ce pas ? » la voix froide sembla raisonner dans l'air quelques secondes. « Vous avez perdu. »

Il fit deux pas en avant, dépassant, par là même, la limite du bouclier.

Sans plus réfléchir, Jack leva son arme, suivi de près par Sam. Daniel observait, amusé, les réactions des militaires. Aucun d'eux ne se décidait à tirer.

« Carter ! »

L'injonction suffit à Carter, elle se rangea à ses côtés tandis qu'il reculait vers la porte. Arrivés dans le couloir, ils se mirent à courir sans s'arrêter ni se concerter. Le goa'ould n'avait fait aucun geste pour les stopper. Tout en ralentissant sa course, Jack essaya de déduire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne les avait sans doute pas laissé partir par grandeur d'âme, il jouait avec eux depuis le début. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment il s'était mis à jubiler quand il les tenait sous sa coupe.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Carter se raidir mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ils étaient arrivés dans la « partie SGC ». Les Jaffas ne les retrouveraient pas ici, ils étaient en sécurité. Pour autant que ce mot est encore un sens.

« Mon colonel… »

Aucun de ses muscles ne bougea. Elle resta parfaitement immobile. Suivant son regard, il remarqua bientôt les tâches sombres sur le sol. _Du sang_. Frais apparemment. Refusant de laisser l'appréhension prendre le contrôle, il continua à avancer, arme braquée devant lui.

Il y avait des corps partout…Le reste des survivants n'était plus. Cette fois, il ne restait vraiment plus personne à sauver, mais ce n'est qu'en approchant de la salle de briefing qu'ils entendirent les coups de feu. Se précipitant en avant, ils déboulèrent dans ce qui était un véritable carnage. Analysant la situation en un quart de seconde, il réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que Reynolds à sauver et ce, pour un temps restreint. En effet, un Jaffa embusqué se tenait juste derrière lui et s'apprêtait à faire feu. Carter tira avant qu'il ait le temps d'esquisser un geste, comprenant que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de le sauver, il baissa son arme et se servit de l'élan de sa course pour projeter la jeune femme à terre, à l'abri de tout tir.

Leur intervention semblait être passée miraculeusement inaperçue. Apercevant le corps désormais sans vie de Reynolds un peu plus loin, il attira rapidement Carter hors de la pièce. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta était entre l'étonnement et la gratitude mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, elle le suivit, plus par habitude que par réelle volonté. Jack s'engagea dans le dédale de couloirs, il savait où il voulait aller.

Il analysa les décombres à la recherche d'une solution ou au moins d'une arme potentielle. Le labo de Carter n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été, mais on pouvait dire la même chose de sa propriétaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, appuyée contre le mur elle surveillait le couloir avec trop peu de conviction. Il la détailla rapidement pour la première fois depuis des jours, son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'ordinaire, de nombreuses traces de sang maculaient son uniforme, déchiré par endroit, et il pouvait dire qu'elle était tendue rien qu'à la façon dont elle tenait son arme. Elle l'agrippait tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il put noter que même son regard semblait plus vide qu'avant. Mais ça, ça pouvait être mis sur le compte du manque de sommeil. Une explosion retentit au loin et l'accalmie cessa. A nouveau, ce fut des tirs, des cris et des bruits d'explosions…Si au moins, ça avait été à leur profit ! Sans se concerter, ils quittèrent l'abri provisoire que leur avait offert le labo et se dirigèrent en courant vers la salle de contrôle.

La discussion qui avait suivi leur petite excursion dans la salle de briefing, avait été houleuse. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui avait suggéré de faire ça. Peut-être lui…Peut-être elle. Elle avait admis ne plus pouvoir supporter ça, ne plus en avoir la force. Jack n'avait rien dit, mais avait acquiescé.

Jack vit du coin de l'œil Carter arrêter sa course pour faire face à leurs poursuivants et tirer une rafale sur eux. Il la tira brutalement à l'abri d'un des tournants du couloir et lança sa dernière grenade sans se donner le temps de réfléchir. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls, il la plaqua contre le mur, poussée par une colère qu'il ne pouvait pas évacuer.

« Vous cherchez quoi ! A vous faire tuer ! »

Elle ne se dégagea pas et baissa les yeux, acceptant les reproches sans un mot. Il lui leva rageusement le menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

« Pas vous, Carter…C'est compris ? Pas vous… »

Elle hocha hâtivement la tête, et se dégagea doucement, attendant qu'il reprenne la tête de leur équipe mutilée, réduite à un duo. Une nouvelle explosion retentit plusieurs étages au dessus d'eux et Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, réalisant que ça signifiait probablement la mort de ce qui restait de leurs amis.

Ils reprirent silencieusement leur route, attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre frémissement qui trahirait la présence de soldats ennemis. Cinq Jaffas et trois étages plus tard, ils parvinrent enfin à la salle de contrôle. Jack regarda Carter pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur avec un pincement au cœur. Déclencher l'autodestruction était le plan ultime. Il se consola en pensant qu'ainsi, ils perdraient avec un certain panache. Certes, ils mouraient…Mais Daniel mourait avec eux.

Jack revint à la réalité quand il vit Carter se lever et le regarder, attendant visiblement des instructions. Une voix stridente commença à égrener le compte à rebours, encore 2 minutes 30. Il réalisa que dans moins de trois minutes, il serait mort et se demanda si ça serait douloureux. Probablement pas, se serait sûrement comme s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves…

Son regard détailla sans vraiment sans rendre compte la mâchoire crispée de Carter, il nota également qu'elle avait posé son arme pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter. Son esprit se focalisa aussi sur les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il comprit qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle l'avait réellement bien caché pendant des semaines. A ce moment là, elle lui apparut plus belle que jamais, plus inaccessible aussi…Elle approcha lentement, soutenant son regard et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle était collée contre lui, sa tête au creux de son épaule. Par réflexe, le bras de Jack vint s'enrouler autour d'elle et percevant les frissons qui la traversaient de part en part, il la serra un peu plus fort. Il sentait sa peur. Peur d'un inconnu inimaginable. Sam n'aimait pas l'inconnu, elle n'était à l'aise que quand elle maîtrisait la situation. Ils allaient mourir ensemble…À défaut d'autre chose, c'était toujours une consolation…Oui, une mort rapide et sans douleur. Son regard se perdit à travers la paroi vitrée, se posant sur l'immense anneau dont l'iris miraculeusement toujours fermé empêchait l'arrivée d'autres troupes.

_Plus qu'une minute trente… _

Jack vit sans trop y croire la Porte se désengager. Réagissant par instinct plus que par volonté, il repoussa Carter pour se jeter sur le clavier commandant l'anneau. Entrant des coordonnées totalement au hasard, il pria pour que sa bonne étoile l'entende. Durant une seconde, une terrible seconde, il crut que ça avait échoué mais il constata avec soulagement que c'était bien lui qui avait ouvert la Porte. Il croisa alors le regard à la fois perdu, surpris et rempli d'espoir de la jeune femme et repoussa la petite voix qui le traitait de lâche. S'il pouvait sauver Carter alors ce serait déjà ça. Sans plus de réflexions, il fit signe à Carter d'attraper son arme et de le suivre. Il l'entraîna à travers les couloirs vers la salle d'embarquement tirant par-dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser, en direction des Jaffas qui s'étaient mis à les poursuivre…

_Trente secondes…_

**Fin du premier chapitre.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ **Heu…J'ai conscience que le premier chapitre était…Bon, autant le dire de suite, le deuxième et le troisième ne seront pas mieux. Mais vous me connaissez, n'est ce pas ? Il y aura un happy ending… (je sens que je viens de spoiler ceux qui voulaient pas savoir et je m'en excuse)**

**Merci à Ayahnna, Nad126, BiBiche et alexcmoa pour leurs rewiews. **

**Ps : Les commentaires font toujours plaisirs… **

_**Did what I could for one of us,**_

_**I always thought it was for you.**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

Jack mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils l'aient fait. Pourtant, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il respirait toujours…Le bon sens déferlant à nouveau en lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils devaient partir d'ici. Certes, normalement le SGC aurait dû exploser et tout danger être écarté, mais avec le temps était venu l'expérience. Et avec cette expérience, la certitude que rien –et par rien il entendait la destruction de serpents diaboliques- ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

Se jetant pratiquement sur le DHD, il suspendit son geste. Où aller ? Le site alpha, pour peu qu'il existait toujours, était plein à craquer. Et vu le nombre astronomique de possibilités qui existaient, entrer des coordonnées au hasard ne marcherait pas une deuxième fois

Sa main hésita encore un instant avant de s'abattre sur un symbole. Il venait de décider de leur destination. Tout en lui, lui hurlait d'agir, de se venger. Mais en même temps, une infime partie de lui était glacée de peur. Peur de perdre encore quelqu'un qu'il aimait…Choisissant d'écouter son instinct, il finit d'entrer les coordonnées de la base Tock'ra, fouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche des derniers symboles.

Lorsque le vortex s'engagea, il commença à se diriger vers lui mais s'arrêta en s'apercevant que Carter ne le suivait pas. Il remarqua avec inquiétude le regard vide qu'elle posait devant elle. _Perdue_. C'était le meilleur qualificatif à cet instant. Troublé par son absence de réaction, il attrapa son bras et l'attira dans la flaque bleutée. Elle était très certainement en état de choc mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que les Tock'ra pourraient l'aider…

A peine avaient-ils posé le pied de l'autre côté qu'ils se tendirent simultanément. Ils avaient appris à reconnaître les différents types de silence…Et celui-ci était définitivement le genre qui criait : danger. Un frisson se faufila le long de son dos et il se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que les Tok'ra choisissent des planètes où la température dépassait les 45° à l'ombre. Ils empruntèrent les anneaux, la peur au ventre et arme aux poings, cette impression de danger refusant obstinément de quitter leurs esprits…

Le bruit de leurs pas isolés résonnait sur le sol métallique. Ce silence…Un silence assourdissant, et une odeur de sang mêlé de pourriture qui flottait dans l'air. Oh, bien sûr Jack savait. Sam et lui ne trouveraient ici que des cadavres, bien sûr, il le savait. Mais ça ne l'empêcha de continuer, obstinément. Et, bien évidemment, elle le suivit. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle était perdue, bouleversée, incapable de penser par elle-même et elle le suivait, comme toujours. Mais Jack ne pouvait plus réfléchir à ce moment là, c'était trop, même pour lui. Surtout pour lui.

C'était à peine s'il jeta un coup d'œil aux corps en décomposition jonchant les couloirs. Il savait où il voulait aller. La salle du Conseil. C'était une mauvaise idée cependant, il s'en rendit compte à l'instant où il franchit le seuil.

Jacob.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il était persuadé qu'il s'était échappé. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Et bien, comme ça apparemment. Décidemment, rien n'allait dans le sens prévu. Le sanglot derrière lui le ramena à la réalité, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas un spectacle pour sa fille. Dans un brusque moment de lucidité, il la fit reculer dans le couloir et la saisit par les épaules.

« Vous ne pouvez pas craquer maintenant, Sam. J'ai besoin que vous teniez encore un peu, d'accord ? »

Il aurait aimé que sa voix ne soit pas aussi faible, il aurait aimé pouvoir la laisser pleurer, diable, s'il avait pu, il aurait pleuré avec elle. Mais il devait être dur, pour elle, c'était nécessaire. Si la Tock'ra était détruite, ils étaient les seuls survivants au courant du plan. Ils devaient être sûr qu'il serait mené à bien. La survie de la Galaxie était entre leurs mains.

« Major Carter ! »

Le rappel de son grade sembla avoir l'effet voulu, elle se redressa et avala les larmes qui menaçaient. La fierté l'envahi un bref instant devant son courage. Au moins, il aurait réussit ça. A la former, à en faire un meilleur soldat qu'elle ne l'était déjà…

« On doit trouver les coordonnées. Quelqu'un doit bien les avoir. Cherchez dans les autres salles, je m'occupe de celle-ci. »

Elle lui jeta un regard vide et s'éloigna en direction du plus proche Tock'ra étendu sur le sol. Elle avait compris ce qu'il entendait par 'salle'. Tout comme elle avait deviné ce qu'il cherchait. C'était le Plan. Si la Terre ne parvenait pas à repousser les goa'ould, les Tock'ra auraient dû s'en charger mais…

Il retourna vers la salle ayant servie au Conseil avec un léger soupir. Il était fatigué, épuisé même, mais il devait trouver ces foutues coordonnées. Après le fiasco de la première mission pour trouver la machine recherchée par les Tock'ra, ils avaient tous abandonné l'idée de la retrouver, estimant qu'il y avait plus important, comme enrayer l'invasion par exemple…Mais très vite, il l'avait considéré comme leur dernier secours, et c'était Jacob qui avait été désigné pour découvrir cet ultime espoir. C'était leur autre solution…

Une autre solution…Jack avait trouvé ça ironique sur le coup. Une autre solution…

Chercher à échapper à la mort quand le coup final venait de quelqu'un que vous considériez comme un frère, c'était…ironique.

Et sans espoir, aussi.

Mais Jacob avait rallumé la flamme, il avait trouvé leur espoir. Une machine capable de remonter le temps.

Une fois.

Un seul essai.

Un seul essai pour vivre ou mourir.

Un seul essai pour sauver ou détruire.

Et il en avait pris la responsabilité, il avait assuré qu'il la trouverait, qu'il sauverait sa « planète préférée »…Et maintenant, il était mort…Mais ça n'avait plus grande importance, Jack prendrait le relais…Il suffisait de trouver les coordonnées et ensuite de chercher la machine…Un but, il lui fallait un but, sinon, il perdrait pied.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancien général, essayant d'oublier sans grand succès que c'était son ami qui gisait là, et entreprit de le fouiller. Il trouva assez rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Un papier avec des chiffres et des symboles gribouillés dessus. Incompréhensible pour lui, mais pas pour Carter. Elle saurait.

Avant d'aller retrouver sa coéquipière, il posa sa veste sur le visage du Tock'ra, dans un infime signe de respect. Il aurait aimé lui offrir une sépulture décente, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'enterrer les morts. Ils devaient fuir avant que Daniel ne les retrouve.

De retour dans le couloir, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers Carter et lui tendit le papier sans un mot. Il n'avait plus confiance en sa voix depuis quelque temps.

« Coordonnées spatiales. »

Ce fut tout ce que les sanglots prisonniers de sa gorge l'autorisèrent à lâcher. Jack était impressionné par la façon dont elle gérait la douleur. Une seconde elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler et l'autre, elle parvenait à donner une réponse cohérente à un problème que même en temps normal il n'aurait pas su résoudre.

« Il nous faut un vaisseau. »

Elle énonça ça comme une évidence et il décida de ne pas relever la faiblesse qu'il avait perçu dans sa voix. Sans plus d'explications, elle s'éloigna vers un couloir à leur droite et les guida à travers le labyrinthe géant jusqu'à une soute n'abritant plus qu'un vieux vaisseau…que Jack jugea comme étant en très mauvais état.

Sans échanger un mot, ils montèrent à bord. Jack observa Carter tandis qu'elle examinait superficiellement les moteurs et programmait le pilote automatique. Le vaisseau se mit à trembler violemment quand ils décollèrent vers une destination inconnue.

Il y eut une accalmie…et ce fut là que Jack réalisa véritablement. Durant la fraction de seconde où il croisa son regard emplit d'une douleur sourde. Mais elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qu'il savait pourtant imminentes, elle attendait simplement qu'il lui en donne l'autorisation, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat.

Ils restèrent longtemps les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre du soutient, de l'amour ou n'importe quoi qui les rattacherait à la réalité. Jack aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler, lui promettre qu'ils allaient trouver cette foutue machine et revenir en arrière, mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder s'asseoir et se mettre à pleurer doucement. Il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait, lui aussi était hanté par la vision de la mort de leurs amis. Et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ça. Rien…

Au bout d'un long moment, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assis à ses côtés. Il effaça tendrement les traces de sang et de larmes de son visage puis la serra dans ses bras, presque à l'étouffer, comme si elle était la dernière chose à quoi se raccrocher. Qu'importe ce qui se passerait par la suite, à partir de cet instant là, il était responsable d'elle. Il la protégerait et rien d'autre ne compterait plus que ça…

Ensuite, il dû perdre la notion du temps parce que tout ce qu'il se rappelait par la suite fut une sensation intense de froid. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit cependant que les frissons qui le traversaient n'étaient pas imaginaires et qu'il tremblait vraiment. Il arriva tout seul à la conclusion qu'il était en état de choc. Exactement comme Carter. Enfin, elle au moins avait le réconfort du sommeil, il sentait sa respiration régulière contre son torse.

Décidant que passer la nuit par terre n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, il passa un bras sous les genoux de Carter et se releva, tentant autant que possible de ne pas la réveiller. Il se dirigea lentement vers les couchettes à l'arrière du vaisseau et la déposa sur celle de droite. Il n'y avait qu'un coffre dans la soute et sa fouille ne révéla qu'une seule couverture, un pauvre Zat mal en point, et ce qu'il pensait être une gourde pleine d'un liquide qu'il ne se risquerait pas à goûter. Ca aussi ça allait être un problème…Ils n'avaient ni nourriture, ni boisson et leur dernier repas n'était qu'un lointain souvenir…

Choisissant de ne pas se préoccuper de ça pour le moment, -la question se poserait bien assez tôt-, il attrapa la couverture et la posa avec soin sur Carter. Il s'étala sur l'autre couchette avec un soupir, se demandant comment il allait réussir à trouver le sommeil. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait à poing fermé.

Le réveil fut, pour Jack, assez surprenant. Durant la milliseconde qu'il fallu à ses souvenirs pour lui revenir en mémoire, il ne put que constater, fasciné, que non seulement il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras mais qu'en plus de ça, il s'agissait de Samantha Carter. Il réalisa, ensuite, qu'ils étaient enveloppés dans la couverture et qu'elle était vraiment collée contre lui. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre comment c'était possible, il se concentra sur les sensations que lui procurait le fait de l'avoir blottie contre lui.

D'abord, il se rendit compte de leur position, plus qu'ambiguë. Sur le côté, elle se servait de son bras comme d'un oreiller et avait une jambe repliée entre ses cuisses. Ce qui, en temps normal aurait été suffisant pour le perturber. Mais en plus de ça, son propre corps, dans son sommeil, avait bougé et ils se retrouvaient maintenant, face à face, si près que Jack pouvait sentir le parfum sucré de sa peau. Son bras entourait sa taille, et sa main s'était glissée sous son tee-shirt, paume contre peau. Inconsciemment, il replia son autre bras, rapprochant encore un peu plus sa tête et perdant sa main dans les cheveux dorés.

Elle avait l'air si fragile…Fasciné par le spectacle de son sommeil, il ne fit plus attention et son pouce se mit à tracer sensuellement des cercles sur sa peau. La caresse lui arracha un gémissement endormi, et elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Jack s'obligea à respirer lentement pour maîtriser le désir qui menaçait de prendre possession de lui. Il avait l'impression de profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était plus vulnérable que jamais, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas de découvrir, en se réveillant, l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Il avait tord. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne mit que quelques secondes à interpréter la situation. Il plongea dans son regard, lui envoyant des excuses mentales pour être aussi pitoyable. Elle ne sembla comprendre et se rapprocha encore, franchissant le mince espace qui séparait leurs lèvres. Ce fut une explosion de sensations. Le baiser ne mit pas plus de deux secondes à devenir passionné et Jack balaya tous ses scrupules quand il sentit sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Il avait envie d'elle. Avait besoin d'elle. Et si c'était réciproque, alors, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le regard perdu à travers la vitre, Jack semblait lui-même égaré dans ses pensées. Contempler l'espace l'apaisait toujours. C'était si calme, si…paisible. Certes, ce n'était qu'une illusion et il y avait très certainement des gens en train de s'étriper pas loin, mais il appréciait cette sensation. Un juron sonore suivit d'un bruit sourd brisa sa sérénité et avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers les moteurs, endroit où se trouvait sa coéquipière.

Ils avaient mis très longtemps à se rendre compte que le vaisseau était en rade. Ils avaient été beaucoup trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop occupés. Le souvenir du réveil propulsa Jack dans un état proche de l'euphorie. Il s'en débarrassa cependant assez rapidement en entendant la série d'insultes que la jeune femme adressa aux moteurs. Il ignorait qu'elle en connaissait autant.

« Ca avance ? »

Il comprit au regard noir qu'elle lui adressa que c'était la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Tentant une autre approche, il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et observa le cristal qu'elle avait entre les mains. Il semblait carbonisé et Jack n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre qu'il était grillé. Après un nouveau soupir, il lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire, et eut droit en retour à un grognement évasif. Voulant la réconforter, il tendit sa main vers sa joue mais elle esquiva, évitant ouvertement son regard. Jack fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Tournant la tête à l'opposé, elle attrapa un autre cristal posé à côté d'elle et marmonna un non pratiquement inaudible. Des sentiments contradictoires déferlèrent en lui comme si elle venait littéralement de lui arracher le cœur. Pendant quelques heures, il avait réussi à oublier toutes les horreurs dont ils avaient été témoins ces deux derniers mois, et maintenant, il se sentait rejeté et tout lui revenait en mémoire. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus mal que ça, c'était intolérable. Il avait tout perdu, la perdre elle, était non seulement au dessus de ses forces, mais c'était également la goutte d'eau. La colère, la haine, toutes les émotions qu'il avait emmagasinées ces dernières semaines lâchèrent d'un seul coup, le laissant vide. Une coquille abandonnée, c'était tout ce qu'il était si elle lui refusait son soutient.

« Carter… »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant il avait exprimé en un souffle toute la détresse qui envahissait son esprit. Cela suffit à lui faire tourner la tête, avec une expression alarmée, l'inquiétude déformant ses traits. Il trouva son regard en une fraction de seconde, et eut honte d'y découvrir de la douleur. Si Carter avait mal, c'était sa faute. Il l'avait provoquée…et pourquoi ? Pour se satisfaire. Pour effacer cette sensation de perte et de manque. Il avait gâché leur amitié, et tout sentiment qu'elle aurait jamais pu lui porter. C'était pire que tout. Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Il se laissa tomber sur les fesses, replia ses genoux contre lui et, les entourant de ses bras, y cacha son visage. Il entendit la voix effrayée de la jeune femme lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il était en train de faire une attaque…Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller ainsi devant elle. Jamais.

« Jack ! »

La main fraîche qui se posa sur sa nuque le ramena à la réalité et il releva la tête, les excuses se formant déjà sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé…Dieu, Sam, je suis désolé…Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à comprendre de quoi parlait Jack. Troublée, elle finit par répondre au regard implorant qui la suppliait de comprendre et de pardonner.

« Je…Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal…J'ai juste…Je… »

Les mots apaisèrent instantanément Jack. Si elle n'était pas blessée alors, tout allait bien. Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, il l'attira contre lui et enroula ses bras autour d'elle dans ce qui, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu devenir d'une douce monotonie.

« J'ai cru que tu m'en voulais…Que tu regrettais… » Tentant de garder un minimum de dignité, il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Sam soupira et s'éloigna de ses bras, évitant à nouveau son regard pendant quelques secondes. Jack attendait. Il savait qu'elle parlerait quand elle serait prête, et uniquement à ce moment là. Au bout d'un long moment, elle se décida à l'affronter et plongea dans ses yeux.

« J'ai l'impression que…c'est mal. »

« _Mal_ ? »

Non seulement Jack ne comprenait pas, mais en plus il était sur le point de se vexer. Etait-elle en train de dire que ce qu'ils avaient fait était…eh bien, mauvais ?

« Non ! Enfin…Ca c'était bien ! »

Jack sourit légèrement devant la teinte rouge soutenue qu'avait pris son visage.

« Qu'est ce que tu trouves…mal, alors ? »

Il buta sur les mots, ne les trouvant pas appropriés à la situation. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait voir de mal là dedans. A son grand désespoir, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et elle chercha sa phrase avec soin.

« Tout le monde est mort, Jack ! Tout le monde ! Et nous, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On s'envoie en l'air ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas… »

Les sanglots la secouèrent avant qu'elle ait fini et Jack la repris dans ses bras ayant enfin compris son problème. La culpabilité du survivant. Mais il serait dangereux de la laisser glisser sur ce terrain là. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils avaient une mission. L'interlude avait beau avoir été agréable, ça ne restait pas moins un entracte. Ils devaient trouver la machine et sauver les autres. Le problème de culpabilité serait alors réglé et ils pourraient discuter de ce qui s'était passé enter eux et en envisager toutes les conséquences. Cependant, il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle et que s'il lui laissait une seule porte de sortie, elle risquait fort de la saisir.

« Non, ce n'est pas juste. »

Elle se redressa, visiblement surprise qu'il aille en son sens. Effaçant les traces de larmes de son visage, il continua doucement.

« Ce n'est pas juste, mais ce n'est pas 'mal' non plus. On va les sauver. On va retrouver cette machine et les sauver. »

Sam secoua la tête, et retrouva son calme. Ou du moins en donna l'apparence. Légèrement rassuré son état mental, Jack désigna à nouveau les moteurs, ayant l'impression désagréable d'être insensible.

« Bon, tu peux réparer ça ou non ? »

Sam hésita, détaillant les différents cristaux qui s'étalaient sur le sol.

« Je crois, oui. Mais ça risque de prendre un moment. »

Jack lui sourit gentiment, se releva et entreprit de s'éloigner, sentant confusément qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Et puis de toute façon, il ne ferait que la gêner dans ses réparations. Lorsqu'il atteignit le seuil, la voix douce de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau.

« Ce n'était pas que ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Il comprit que la question avait une portée différente que les précédentes. Il y avait une réelle peur derrière ses mots, mais il n'était pas capable d'en comprendre le sens. Il se retourna et la dévisagea, attendant qu'elle explicite.

« Du désespoir. »

Retenant de justesse un soupir agacé, Jack secoua la tête. Il pouvait être compréhensif, mais là ça en devenait ridicule.

« Réfléchis. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Revenu dans la partie couchette, il s'allongea sur celle de droite. La couchette où il avait passé la nuit lui rappelant des souvenirs à la fois bon et mauvais vu ce qui en avait découlé. Dieu, il aimait cette femme, il l'aimait vraiment, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il avait mauvais caractère et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de passer sa vie à la rassurer sur chaque pas en avant qu'ils feraient dans leur relation. Peut-être que ça ne l'aurait pas réellement gêné en temps normal, mais il avait beaucoup trop de choses à gérer en ce moment pour se laisser distraire. Au besoin, il réglerait la situation quand tout serait redevenu normal. S'accrochant à cet espoir, il s'endormit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fut le bruit qui le réveilla. A peine une légère vibration, mais cela suffit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Le vaisseau était repartit. Jack supprima un sourire de ses lèvres, elle était vraiment un génie…Un génie qu'il ne voulait pas affronter à l'instant précis. Par lâcheté plus qu'autre chose, il était prêt à lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait si ça pouvait l'aider à avancer, mais pas à lui sacrifier sa mission. Ca lui brisait le cœur, mais il savait que si ça devenait un obstacle, il n'hésiterait pas à les sacrifier. Il serait toujours temps de rattraper le coup ensuite.

Quand les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement de la couchette, il ferma étroitement les paupières. Il la sentit hésiter puis se glisser contre lui sur la couchette. Un soulagement bienvenu l'envahit. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Tu as réfléchie ? »

Il la sentit, tour à tour, se tendre sous le coup de la surprise, puis se détendre au son de sa voix. Ses mains agrippèrent son Tee-shirt, comme si elle craignait sa réaction.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Jack retint son soupir et se contenta de la serrer plus fort. Que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Pas grand-chose certainement, à part peut-être une seule…

« Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de le dire, ni la plus romantique mais, je t'aime. Et je ne suis peut-être pas très intelligent mais je sais une chose, c'est que peu importe où on est, ou ce qu'on fait, je t'aimerai toujours. »

Considérant qu'il n'avait rien de plus à ajouter, il poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, et il présentait qu'il y avait fort peu de chance pour que récupérer cette machine soit simple.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence où il écouta son cœur battre anarchiquement, Sam répondit d'une toute petite voix. Presque un murmure…

« Je t'aime aussi… »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur : **_**Héhéhé !!!On est presque au dénouement, tenez encore un peu…et désolée du retard…**

**(J'ai oublié de préciser que ça se passait dans la saison 7 avant the lost city)**

_**Peut à peu, elle baissa la garde, elle la combattante, mais on ne pardonne pas aux guerrières leurs moments de repos, la vie se charge de les leur faire payer. (Thérésa Revay-La louve blanche)**_

**Chapitre3 : **

Jack nota avec appréhension que les tremblements s'accentuaient. Carter l'avait bien prévenu que l'atterrissage risquait d'être folklorique mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi pénible. Il fut soudainement extrêmement reconnaissant de ne rien avoir dans l'estomac. La jeune femme lui envoya un regard paniqué avant de se lever pour lui céder les commandes. Il prit sa place, sentant confusément qu'il ne ferait pas mieux qu'elle, une solution lui vint à l'esprit.

« Les capsules de survie ? »

Sam secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Il n'en reste qu'une…et ça n'aidera pas beaucoup. »

Jack leva un peu plus le manche tentant de redresser le vaisseau et de diminuer leur vitesse vertigineuse. Parce qu'il était bien évident que la planète sur laquelle se trouvait cette foutue machine ne pouvait pas être un havre de paix où les habitants, en bon Bisounours, leur auraient tendu ce qu'ils cherchaient sans un mot et sans une question. Non, il avait fallu que cette planète soit recouverte à 90 d'eau…Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il n'y avait pas de Porte et pourquoi il était nécessaire que ce vaisseau ne se scratche pas.

« Allez…Plus que quelques mètres… » siffla Jack entre ses dents.

Ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre d'atterrissage catastrophe ! Il fallait atteindre la terre, là, à quelques centaines de mètres. S'écraser dans l'océan les tuerait à coup sûr, alors que sur la terre…Oh ils seraient certainement choqués et amochés, mais au moins, leurs poumons resteraient au sec.

« Accroche toi ! »

Dans un dernier soubresaut, le vaisseau heurta le rivage, tête en avant, et tourna sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Etourdi, Jack remercia une nouvelle fois le ciel d'être à jeun. Certes, il avait vu pire et était reconnaissant d'être vivant, mais il aurait apprécié d'être vivant _sans_ avoir l'impression que son estomac jouait la cucaracha. Il essaya de se lever mais retomba, sans force, sur son siège. Le sang battait à ses oreilles dans un martèlement entêtant.

« Carter… »

Elle ne répondit pas à son appel. Pourtant, de là où il était, il voyait sa poitrine se soulever faiblement. Ce qu'il voyait aussi, c'était les traces de sangs sur son visage…Il voulut l'appeler à nouveau mais sombra dans l'inconscience.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Jack rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans les siens. Et le soulagement de la savoir en vie fut immédiat. Repoussant la petite voix qui lui murmurait que s'il l'avait perdue, il ne s'en serait pas remis, il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait et se remit avec précaution sur ses pieds. Le monde autour de lui sembla tanguer quelques instants avant de se stabiliser. Sa voix douce remplit alors l'espace, résonnant curieusement dans sa tête. Il prit note pour plus tard d'aller voir Janet parce qu'il avait conscience que ce coup sur la tête ne lui avait fait aucun bien. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il posa gentiment la main sur son bras, et captura son regard.

« Ca va ? »

Elle lui sourit, rassurante.

« Moi oui. Le vaisseau, beaucoup moins. »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent, appréciant ce léger retour à la normale. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle poussait du pied ce qui restait des commandes.

« Il n'y aura pas de retour possible, Jack. Si nous nous sommes trompés… »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. »

Sam haussa les épaules, visiblement résignée à son éternel optimisme et soupira.

« Et bien, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, n'est ce pas ? »

D'un pas décidé, elle quitta les débris du vaisseau. Jack la rattrapa en moins de cinq secondes et, agrippant son bras, la força à se retourner. Sam fronça les sourcils sous la surprise, l'interrogeant du regard. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qui faillit, l'espace d'un instant, lui faire perdre pied. Quand il la lâcha, elle lui sourit.

« Heureuse de voir que tout va bien. »

Le sourire de Jack s'étira malicieusement.

« Toujours un plaisir. »

Réprimant un éclat de rire, Sam reprit sa marche. A nouveau, elle le sentit attraper son bras. Se retournant avec un regard sévère, elle croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer. Jack leva les mains et haussa les épaules, le sérieux de ses yeux contrastant avec son air détaché.

« Sois prudente, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il l'observa tandis qu'elle secouait la tête et se détournait avec un soupir. Sa mâchoire se contracta par réflexe. Il avait failli la perdre plus de fois en quelques semaines qu'au cours de toutes ces années de collaboration, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas accepter. Le fait qu'elle prenne sa propre sécurité comme quantité négligeable l'inquiétait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle avait été secouée par tout ça, il le savait. Mais il l'avait été aussi, et pourtant, il était là. Encore. Là, de toutes les façons possibles. Alors qu'elle, si elle était là physiquement, son esprit s'envolait parfois vers des endroits qu'il ne voulait même pas envisager. Il était là pour elle, comme il le pouvait, mais elle, elle n'était pas là pour lui. Elle se contentait de se laisser soutenir sans faire aucun geste en retour. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait, pour elle, il aurait fait beaucoup plus. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était cette peur constante qu'elle finisse par faire une bêtise et se fasse tuer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour ce qu'elle considérerait être une mort digne de ceux qui étaient partis avant elle.

Remarquant qu'elle avait quelques mètres d'avance sur lui, il quitta sans un regard les décombres du vaisseau pour se diriger vers l'espèce de temple qui se dressait un peu plus loin. Il la rattrapa sans un mot, et observa consciencieusement les alentours. Rien ne laissait présager un quelconque danger. Ils n'avaient pas repéré de vaisseaux en orbite, il n'y avait aucune trace de Jaffas, ni de Daniel d'ailleurs. Jack se surprit à espérer que le SGC ait bien explosé et tous leurs ennemis avec. Mais il savait que c'était naïf de croire une telle chose. Et irresponsable quand il avait l'avenir du monde entre ses mains.

Au bout d'une heure de marche silencieuse, ils atteignirent le temple. L'édifice n'inspirait pas vraiment Jack. On aurait dit qu'il allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre et un sentiment intense de claustrophobie le prit à la gorge à la pensée, d'effectivement, entrer là dedans. Ignorant ces craintes, il se tourna vers Carter, le ton sarcastique faisant immédiatement surface.

« Alors, pas de cocktails de bienvenue ? »

Sam le regarda sans répondre, avant de reporter son attention sur le mur qui semblait bloquer la porte. Elle effleura du doigt les symboles gravés sur la pierre froide et grimaça.

« Ca ressemble à l'écriture des Anciens, non ? »

Jack souffla et lui offrit un sourire forcé.

« Evidemment ! Ca _devait_ être Ancien. »

A titre personnel, tout ce qu'il avait retenu de cette race étaient ces espèces de machines qui sortaient du mur pour vous embrouiller le cerveau. Il détestait ce genre d'invention.

« Ca n'a pas l'air très solide. » Jack leva son arme visant le mur et continua. « Ecarte toi. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, Jack. »

Jack soupira, mais ne baissa pas son arme.

« Carter, Daniel n'est pas là, alors épargne moi les sempiternels 'c'est une œuvre archéologique' et autres niaiseries de ce style, s'il te plait. »

A la façon dont elle grimaça, il sut que parler de Daniel n'avait pas été la meilleure idée du moment. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se pousse, au lieu de ça, elle resta plantée entre lui et sa cible, bras croisés.

« Je me fous que ce soit une œuvre archéologique, mon colonel. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver enterrée sous trois tonnes de pierres ! »

La rage contenue dans la première phrase le poussa à baisser son arme. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il approcha du mur, et observa les symboles. Quelque part, ils lui étaient familiers. Comme mue par leur volonté propre, ses doigts se levèrent et touchèrent la pierre de la même façon que Sam l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Les inscriptions étranges s'illuminèrent aussitôt, et un tremblement ébranla toute la structure de l'édifice. Enfin, après quelques secondes, un éclair bleu les entoura et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle largement éclairée.

Jack se tourna vers son amie, fier de lui.

« Tu vois, on a même plus besoin de traducteur. »

Sam consentit à lui sourire avant d'examiner la pièce plus en détail. Jack l'imita, non sans avoir au préalable levé son arme…Juste au cas où…

L'endroit où ils avaient atterri était grand. Grand et vide. Les murs ne semblaient pas être en pierre comme l'extérieur le laissait croire mais en une sorte de métal que Jack aurait été incapable d'identifier même si sa vie en avait dépendu. Il remarqua une ouverture dans le mur un peu plus loin, d'où semblait s'échapper une lumière plus diffuse. Echangeant un regard avec Carter, ils avancèrent vers la porte.

Mais, ils n'eurent le temps de ne faire que quelques pas avant que la lumière bleutée envahisse à nouveau la pièce. Jack ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il eut simplement le temps de hurler à Carter de faire attention, puis commença à tirer sur les intrus. Après quelques secondes de tirs, il constata avec soulagement que Carter avait réagi aussi vite que lui et était indemne.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des quatre Jaffas étendus par terre. Daniel, lui par contre, était toujours debout, les fixant de son air amusé. Une tension brutale s'installa dans chaque muscle du corps de Jack, quand il comprit que Sam et lui évitait sciemment de lui tirer dessus. Il ne se sentait pas capable de l'abattre même en sachant que ce n'était plus lui, même en sachant qu'il aurait préféré être mort que prisonnier d'un goa'ould. La destruction de la Terre ne semblait pas suffisante à changer cet état de fait, alors qui le pourrait ?

« Jack. Sam. », salua l'ancien archéologue.

Jack agrippa son arme un peu plus fort. Il n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie du goa'ould qui jouait à Daniel. Il préférait encore Baal et ses éternelles tortures. Ca, au moins, c'était naturel. Le goa'ould en Daniel, lui, était vicieux. Il avait l'air presque content de les voir.

« Vous savez, il y a une chose chez les humains que je ne comprends pas. »

Jack n'ouvrit pas la bouche, étudiant avec méfiance chaque geste de leur ancien ami. Sam prit une pose de combat, son visage reflétant exactement le sien. Daniel sourit méchamment et les dévisagea.

« Non…En fait, c'est juste avec vous deux. Vous auriez pu vous enfuir…Vivre…Et qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous venez mourir. »

Jack leva son arme, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien si le bouclier était actif. Mais Daniel ne semblait pas décidé à en finir tout de suite, il était comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Lentement, l'archéologue se baissa et ramassa la lance du Jaffa étendu près de lui. L'étudiant, comme Jack l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois avec des artéfacts inconnus, il l'ouvrit soudainement et la braqua sur lui. La tension augmenta encore et une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête tandis qu'un mince filet de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, les doigts serrés sur son arme à s'en faire mal.

« Dites au revoir, Jack. »

Il ferma les yeux, anticipant le choc. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ne pouvait pas se défendre. Quoi qu'il fasse, le bouclier protégerait le goa'ould, et pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie de riposter. Il se consola en se disant que ça laisserait le temps à Carter de bouger, peut-être même de se sauver.

La détonation emplit l'air, résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais il n'eut pas mal. Il ne sentit même pas le choc. La seule chose qu'il entendit fut l'éclat de rire démoniaque de Daniel et un bruit sourd. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toujours respirer, il rouvrit les yeux…et comprit. Ce n'était pas sur lui que l'archéologue avait tiré.

« Je vous avais dit de dire au revoir… »

Un froid glacial l'envahit tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux près d'elle. Il y avait tellement de sang…Trop de sang. Comprimant la blessure d'une main, il plongea son regard dans le sien déjà absent, résolu à la supplier de survivre si nécessaire.

« Pauvre Jack…Qu'allez vous faire sans votre précieuse Carter ? Comment allez vous continuer à vivre en sachant que vous êtes responsable de sa mort ? »

Les mots le traversèrent, tranchants comme une lame. Il avait raison. Tellement raison. Il aurait dû la mettre à l'abri, la laisser en sécurité sur une autre planète, la cacher…n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire à ce moment là. Il en oubliait même qu'elle ne se serait jamais laissée faire. Tout ce qu'il voyait à cet instant, c'est que Carter allait mourir et que c'était sa faute. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

« Mais vous commencez à être habitué, n'est ce pas ? Après tout, il y a déjà eu Charlie… »

Daniel continuait, et tout ce que Jack pouvait faire était de regarder Sam se vider de son sang. Il se foutait de tout à cet instant précis. Il se foutait de mourir, d'entraîner la galaxie avec lui, de décevoir tous ceux qui avaient cru en lui…La seule chose qui pénétrait son esprit était le filet de sang qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quel fou il avait été de croire qu'ils pourraient les sacrifier pour réussir cette mission ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était impossible. Impossible…

« …Jack… »

Le murmure pénétra ses défenses sans qu'il y soit préparé et il laissa son regard s'ancrer au sien, souhaitant être, ne serait ce que pour quelques minutes, un de ces fichus scientifiques qu'il avait toujours détestés mais qui, aujourd'hui, auraient pu la sauver. Désespéré, il la contempla comme si elle avait en elle toutes les réponses. Puis, le regard azur descendit un peu plus bas que sa blessure et il le vit. Devina ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Alors, incapable de la décevoir, il saisit, sans trembler, le couteau qui pendait le long de sa jambe et d'un mouvement sec, se retourna et lança, priant pour que ce soit suffisant pour envoyer le goa'ould au diable.

Il ne vérifia même pas que le couteau ait atteint sa cible. Le silence et le bruit lourd lui répondirent. Il avait tué pas mal d'homme dans sa vie, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Reléguant sa douleur dans un coin de sa tête, il se concentra sur Carter.

Il accentua la pression sur la blessure, cherchant à arrêter l'hémorragie. L'action lui arracha un gémissement de douleur qu'il se reprocha aussitôt. Laissant son autre main courir dans ses cheveux dorés, il murmura des choses sans aucun sens. Il lui promit de la sauver, de l'épouser, de lui faire des enfants…Autant de choses qu'il savait impossible à cet instant précis. Au bout d'un long moment d'égarement, Sam lui attrapa le bras. Ca le fit taire aussi sec. Il la supplia du regard de ne pas faire ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, de ne pas lui dire au revoir.

« Jack… »

N'en pouvant plus, Jack se mit caresser plus activement ses cheveux. « Shh. Bébé, shh. Tu vas t'en sortir…Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir… »

Sam secoua la tête et sa main remonta le long de son bras pour trouver sa joue. Jack se laissa faire, déposant de légers baisers sur son poignet.

« Pas cette fois… »

Jack secoua la tête et la main de Sam retomba. Pourtant, elle continua.

« Tu dois continuer…Finir la mission. »

Finir la mission ? Elle ne comprenait donc pas qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de la mission ? Qu'ils se sauvent tout seul. Lui, allait mourir.

« Promets… »

Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Alors lentement, il acquiesça.

« Je te le promet… »

Epuisée, elle ferma les paupières et un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Le cœur de Jack rata un battement mais sa voix résonna encore une fois.

« Vois le bon coté des choses, je ne t'assommerai pas de blabla scientifique cette fois. »

Jack essaya mais ne parvint pas à sourire.

« Prends moi dans tes bras… »

Il s'exécuta, incapable de faire autre chose que d'obéir à ses ordres. Il se sentait perdu, tellement perdu…Il la serra contre lui, tentant désespérément de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur. Il mit très longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne respirait plus et même après ça, il refusa de la lâcher. Il resta là, immobile, prostré dans son immense douleur. Tout en lui hurlait sa détresse mais l'homme restait immobile. Digne.

Puis, Jack se rappela sa promesse et la déposa délicatement sur le sol froid. Il se releva, laissant son regard s'attarder sur elle pour la dernière fois avant de se détourner vers l'autre pièce.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, et c'est pourquoi le regard de Jack accrocha tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. En quelques pas, il fut assez près pour la toucher. Enfin…C'était donc pour ça qu'il y avait eu tant de morts…Pour ça qu'il avait perdu ses trois meilleurs amis…Pour ça qu'il avait perdu Carter…Cette petite chose insignifiante, posée sur un piédestal, et qui tenait probablement au creux de sa main. Tous les espoirs d'une galaxie reposaient donc sur cette chose…N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir humble devant elle ? Rien d'autre ne parvenait à percer sa toute nouvelle armure que cette douleur sourde qui venait de se loger contre son cœur.

Instinctivement, Jack tendit une main dénuée de tremblement. Il n'avait rien à perdre, la peur l'avait déserté. Dès que l'objet fut dans sa paume, il se mit à irradier une douce chaleur. Une lumière éblouissante ne tarda pas à suivre, et il se retrouva dans un environnement cotonneux. Il savait quoi faire sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Penser au moment où il voulait revenir. C'était d'une simplicité déconcertante, il savait précisément où il voulait aller. Avant la mission initiale. Pourtant, il perdit pied. C'était si simple de la sauver…Il suffisait de penser à elle, et ça ce n'était pas dur, pas dur du tout…Peu à peu, il se sentit glisser vers l'instant où Daniel avait armé sa lance et ne trouva la force de changer de trajectoire qu'au dernier moment. A regret, il se concentra sur le briefing et s'enfonça dans une obscure inconscience.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:**** Apparemment le chapitre 3 ne vous a pas plue…Mais je vous avez dis que je faisais toujours des happy end, non ? y a même une surprise à la fin de ce chapitre…Rewiewer, svp ! Même si c'est pour me dire que vous détester…**

**Merci à taaz23 pour sa rewiew. **

**Our time is running out  
Our time is running out**

**You will suck the life out of me**

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

**Chapitre4 :**

Jack pianota inconsciemment sur la table de briefing, son coude toujours appuyé sur la table. Il essayait vainement depuis plus de trente minutes de sortir de cette étrange torpeur qui l'avait envahie, mais le discours de l'archéologue ne l'aidait pas à se réveiller. Quelque chose clochait. Une sensation intense de déjà vu s'empara de lui et, déconcerté il jeta un regard vers la droite, tombant sur le profil de son second.

Il détailla chaque trait de son visage, cherchant chez elle une quelconque trace indiquant le même trouble que le sien, mais avant qu'il ait réussi à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas, elle prit une délicate couleur rouge. Elle détestait se sentir observée et le grand jeu des briefings ennuyeux consistait, pour Jack, à obliger Carter à se tourner vers lui avant de prendre un air innocent et indigné. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne l'amusait pas. Il cherchait véritablement ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait l'impression désagréable de devoir être ailleurs, d'avoir autre chose de bien plus important à faire que d'assister à ce briefing. Il ne détourna pourtant pas le regard, réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'envoyer paître. Et effectivement, trente secondes plus tard, elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il battit en retraite, perturbé. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le chemin jusqu'aux vestiaire fut pire encore. Il ne cessait de croiser des gens qui, bien intentionnés, le saluait, mais lui semblait incapable de leur rendre leurs bonjours. A chaque nouvelle personne qu'il rencontrait, il imaginait une mort atroce. Il réalisa bientôt que ça ne s'appliquait pas qu'aux personnes quand, au détour d'un couloir, il se vit, pris dans une échauffourée avec quelques Jaffas au milieu d'un couloir dévasté du SGC. L'hallucination persista quelques secondes, le temps que Siler lui rentre dedans. Agacé, Jack l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur avant de partir d'un pas rageur. Il était à deux doigts d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Mais n'exagérons pas, il n'en était pas là.

Poussant la porte du vestiaire avec fureur, il se dirigea vers son casier. Il sentit que ses coéquipiers échangeaient un regard à peine étonné devant son humeur massacrante mais ne chercha pas à entamer la conversation. Il savaitqu'il _devait_ à tout prix se rappeler…

Son mal de tête empirait au fur et à mesure, et les remarques inhabituellement cinglantes de Daniel et Carter ne l'aidaient pas. Il ne cessait d'avoir des flashs étranges dont il ne saisissait pas le sens.

« Daniel ! Comment pouvez vous dire ça ! »

« Sam ! On dirait que vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! »

Jack ferma les yeux et lâcha un grognement de douleur tandis qu'une nouvelle scène emplissait son esprit. Daniel, Carter et lui étaient dans une pièce bizarre aux reflets bleus dans laquelle il était sûr de ne jamais avoir mis les pieds.

_Jack leva son arme, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien si le bouclier était actif. Mais Daniel ne semblait pas décidé à en finir tout de suite, il était comme un chat qui joue avec une souris. Lentement, l'archéologue se baissa et ramassa la lance du Jaffa étendu près de lui. L'étudiant, comme Jack l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois avec des artéfacts inconnus, il l'ouvrit soudainement et la braqua sur lui. La tension augmenta encore et une alarme se déclencha dans sa tête tandis qu'un mince filet de sueur coulait le long de sa nuque. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, les doigts serrés sur son arme à s'en faire mal. _

_« Dites au revoir, Jack_. »

Jack se força à rouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce qu'il venait de voir soit réel. Aucune. Jamais Daniel ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais.

« Daniel ! Jouer avec le temps est dangereux. »

Jouer avec le temps ? A nouveau Jack se sentit aspiré.

_Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, et c'est pourquoi le regard de Jack accrocha tout de suite ce qu'il cherchait. En quelques pas, il fut assez près pour la toucher. Cette petite chose insignifiante, posée sur un piédestal, et qui tenait probablement au creux de sa main. Tous les espoirs d'une galaxie reposaient donc sur cette chose…N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir humble devant elle ? Rien d'autre ne parvenait à percer sa toute nouvelle armure que cette douleur sourde qui venait de se loger contre son cœur. _

_Jack tendit une main dénuée de tremblement. Il n'avait rien à perdre, la peur l'avait déserté. Dès que l'objet fut dans sa paume, il se mit à irradier une douce chaleur. Une lumière éblouissante ne tarda pas à suivre, et il se retrouva dans un environnement cotonneux. Il savait quoi faire sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir. Penser au moment où il voulait revenir. C'était d'une simplicité déconcertante, il savait précisément où il voulait aller._

Il ferma la porte de son casier dans un claquement sec, mettant fin par la même occasion à la dispute opposant ses coéquipiers. Un tambour jouait une mélodie fracassante le long de ses tempes. Se retournant, il laissa sa tête reposer contre le métal froid et dur, les yeux clos. La réalité et les chimères se mélangeaient dans sa tête, le laissant exténué.

« Mon colonel ? Ca ne va pas ? »

Jack voulut lui répondre mais elle s'était approchée et il ne put rien faire que respirer son parfum alors que d'autres images beaucoup moins catholique emplissaient ses sens. Troublé par l'exactitude des détails, il rouvrit les paupières…ce qu'il regretta aussitôt.

_Un froid glacial l'envahit tandis qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux près d'elle. Il y avait tellement de sang…Trop de sang. Comprimant la blessure d'une main, il plongea son regard dans le sien déjà absent, résolu à la supplier de survivre si nécessaire_

_« Jack… »_

_N'en pouvant plus, Jack se mit caresser plus activement ses cheveux. « Shh. Bébé, shh. Tu vas t'en sortir…Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir… »_

_Sam secoua la tête et sa main remonta le long de son bras pour trouver sa joue. Jack se laissa faire, déposant de légers baisers sur son poignet._

_« Pas cette fois… »_

_Il la serra contre lui, tentant désespérément de lui insuffler un peu de chaleur. Il mit très longtemps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne respirait plus et même après ça, il refusa de la lâcher. Il resta là, immobile, prostré dans son immense douleur._

Jack lâcha un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras. Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, le laissant s'accrocher à elle avec tout le désespoir que lui insufflaient ces visions qu'il savait désormais dramatiquement réelles. Rassuré de la sentir contre lui, vivante, son subconscient autorisa les souvenirs à affluer. Il ne cessa de trembler que plusieurs minutes après. Une fois que tout fut bien clair dans sa mémoire. Le temps aussi pour Daniel d'être aller chercher une équipe médicale et pour Carter d'être totalement paniquée par l'état mental de son supérieur. Il la lâcha enfin, décidé à tenir une promesse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vraiment faite, et qu'il avait bien l'intention de ne plus jamais refaire. Dédaignant Janet et ses calmants, il se rua dans le bureau d'Hammond.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ouah ! C'est…Il n'y a même pas de mots, Jack. Je suis désolé. »

Jack leva sa bière vers Daniel avant de prendre une bonne rasade. Se trouver face à l'archéologue avait été perturbant au début. Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'être ok avec ça, mais après tout, le jeune homme n'y pouvait rien si, dans un autre futur, un goa'ould avait pris possession de son corps. C'était lui qui avait proposé la soirée pizza. Jack avait accepté avec soulagement, heureux de quitter le SGC. Trop de temps enfermé là bas.

Il venait de finir le récit détaillé des derniers mois. Ou des prochains. Bref de ceux qu'ils ne vivraient, grâce à Dieu, jamais. Son regard dévia vers Carter. Il n'avait pas _tout_ détaillé. En fait, il avait même passé sous silence une grande partie du voyage en vaisseau. Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur Daniel.

« Vraiment, Jack, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait. Trouver la force de survivre quand il n'y a plus rien autour… »

Sans qu'il n'y mette la moindre volonté, son regard glissa à nouveau vers Carter. Sombrant dans son regard bleu, il pria pour qu'elle puisse lire, l'espace d'un instant, dans ses pensées. Mais cela ne semblait pas nécessaire. Le simple échange de regard apporta à Daniel sa réponse. Et Jack s'arrangea pour que ce fut aussi clair pour elle que pour les autres, laissant pour une fois percer dans son regard tout ce qui, d'ordinaire, était verrouillé dans un coin de son cœur.

Sam rougit avant de se détourner et d'attraper les cartons vides sur la table basse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine en s'excusant. Daniel protesta pour la forme qu'il rangerait plus tard, mais ses coéquipiers savaient tous qu'il avait une sainte horreur du désordre. Ce qui était assez paradoxal vu sa désastreuse organisation.

Jack la regarda s'éloigner de sa démarche souple. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le vaisseau ne cessait de tourner et retourner dans sa tête. N'était-ce que du désespoir ? Il désirait lui en parler, tout en se demandant si c'était bien sage. Que dirait-elle ?

Irrité, Jack lâcha un soupir monumental. Depuis quand était-il un homme de discours et de réflexion ? Grognant vaguement quelque chose à propos de toilettes, Jack se leva et partit vers le couloir. Il trouva sans peine le chemin de la cuisine malgré le fait que la nouvelle –et néanmoins gigantesque- maison de Daniel ne lui soit pas encore tout à fait familière.

Il se figea sur le seuil. Dos à lui, Sam achevait de ranger la cuisine. Son regard se fixa malgré lui sur le haut de ses reins où il savait désormais se trouver un grain de beauté. Sa proximité réveillait en lui des souvenirs qu'il s'efforça de mettre de côté, tant leurs contenus le troublait. Il n'avait aucun mal à se rappeler la douceur et la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses lèvres, et la tendresse de ses caresses. Une bouffée d'amour l'enveloppa tandis qu'il avançait vers elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Alertée par sa présence, elle finit par se détourner. Un sourire vint immédiatement étirer ses lèvres, et Jack eut un mal fou à se retenir de l'embrasser. Hésitant encore un instant sur la marche à suivre, il décida de miser sur la douceur et l'attira gentiment contre lui.

« Carter… »

Trop surprise pour réagir, elle se laissa faire, sa joue trouvant naturellement le creux de son épaule. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parle, mais ne pouvant se résoudre à rompre l'étreinte, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit sa main balayer les cheveux sur sa nuque et ce simple geste le réconforta.

« Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça devait être horrible, mon colonel… »

Jack secoua la tête avant de l'enfouir dans ses cheveux, respirant à plein poumon tout ce qu'il pouvait d'elle.

« Vous êtes morte dans mes bras, Carter…J'avais l'impression de vivre mon pire cauchemar. »

Elle frissonna contre lui, mais se força visiblement à rester calme.

« Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous n'aurez pas été assommé par mon blabla scientifique ! »

Jack réprima à son tour un spasme et releva la tête, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

« Vous m'avez déjà dit ça… »

Elle sourit, incertaine d'où il voulait en venir. Jack, lui, par contre, venait de décider qu'il voulait finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé sur ce vaisseau. Il voulait réellement passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, et s'il avait pu la retrouver après l'avoir perdue, un petit règlement n'allait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Carter, il y a des choses que je n'ai pas encore dites… »

L'inspiration l'abandonna. Comment pouvait-il lui décrire la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées entre eux ? Ca avait été si naturel…Il n'était même pas sûr de comprendre lui-même…Puis, il vit ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Qu'était-ce que quelques centimètres quand on avait parcouru autant de kilomètres pour arriver ici ? Il se pencha doucement, attendant sa permission. Il pouvait voir dans son regard toutes les interrogations, les peurs et les doutes qui avaient animé son cœur lorsqu'il s'était réveillé contre son corps ce matin là. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant à baisser sa garde.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'embrasser. A vrai dire, en y repensant plus tard, il se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Les choses auraient sans doute étaient différentes s'il n'avait pas attendu. Oui mais voilà, il avait voulu être sûr qu'elle était d'accord avec ça. Et ce fut une erreur…

La sonnerie perçante de son portable mit fin à l'intimité du moment. Se séparant de lui comme si le simple fait de le toucher la brûlait, elle recula jusqu'à l'évier avant de décrocher. De la conversation, Jack ne retint rien. Il ne tenta même pas d'écouter. Il avait su au seul regard coupable qu'elle lui avait jeté qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Quand elle eut remis le téléphone dans sa poche, elle se tourna vers lui, s'étant recomposé un visage plus neutre.

« C'était…Pete. » Elle soupira, puis le dépassa pour retourner vers le salon. « Venez, mon colonel, Daniel et Teal'c doivent se demander où on est passé. »

« J'arrive. »

Mais il ne vint pas. Il resta planté là, sur le seuil de la cuisine jaune où il avait enfin failli résoudre sept ans de crise intérieure. Il avait simplement oublié un détail. Pete.

Pete n'avait plus existé pour lui depuis des mois. Il n'avait probablement pas survécu aux premières attaques, et de toute façon, personne ne s'était jamais posé la question. Carter n'avait jamais paru inquiète de son sort et Jack avait fini par l'oublier. Sans aucun mal, à vrai dire. Seulement voilà, ici, Pete n'était pas mort et il avait toujours Carter.

L'injustice de la situation le prit à la gorge, lui donnant la nausée. Il sauvait l'univers pour finalement perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus. C'était insensé.

« Jack ! »

Répondant par réflexe à la voix de l'archéologue, le colonel O'Neill retourna auprès de ses amis, plus que jamais résolu à oublier les derniers évènements.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**FIN**

…

…

………

**Non, je plaisante…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Un an plus tard, chalet de Jack, Minnesota._

Sam soupira de bien être, se lovant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant. A moitié emportée par le sommeil, elle sourit lorsque Jack se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Dieu, elle adorait ça ! Et elle allait adorer ça encore longtemps ! Jusqu'à sa mort ce qui, avec un peu de chance, se produirait dans de très, très longues années. Mais le fait qu'ils quittent tous les deux le SGC améliorerait probablement grandement leurs chances de survie.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'entendit à peine le murmurer et fut donc plus qu'étonnée qu'il relève. Et plus encore par la façon dont il le fit. Le léger rire qui secoua sa poitrine la fit sursauter.

« Tu m'as déjà dit ça… »

Sam se redressa, à présent tout fait réveillée.

« Quand ?! »

Elle chercha activement dans sa mémoire quand est-ce qu'elle avait pu être assez saoule pour avouer un truc comme ça. Il balaya son interrogation d'un geste évasif de la main.

« Tu ne te rappelleras pas de toute façon… »

Sam fronça les sourcils, décidée à obtenir une réponse.

« Dis toujours. »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un sourire plus que sexy, et il effleura sa joue. Sam se dégagea en souriant. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir par une pirouette. « Et bien… »

Il s'arrêta, faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je ne me rappelle plus. »

C'était un mensonge et elle le savait très bien, mais elle n'insista pas. Elle aurait sa réponse un jour et elle n'était pas pressée. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa position initiale contre lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nuit complète. Depuis la mort de son père, en fait. A nouveau, le sommeil menaça de l'emporter et elle se laissa aller sans aucun scrupule.

« Dieu, ça m'a manqué… »

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à pénétrer son esprit…Avant de la réveiller complètement à nouveau. Cette fois, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui de façon à pouvoir garder l'esprit clair. S'enveloppant dans le drap, elle le dévisagea, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Je suis sûre de ne jamais t'avoir dit je t'aime. »

C'était une chose dont elle se rappellerait même si elle avait eu 3g d'alcool dans le sang. Elle n'avait jamais dit ça, elle en était certaine. Tout comme elle était bien certaine qu'il se rappellerait précisément la première fois où elle lui avait dit ces mots là. Parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle avait fait une erreur en rompant avec Pete…Non, ça ce n'était définitivement pas une erreur. C'était la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle ai jamais faite, et elle avait fait exploser un soleil, c'était dire.

« Carter… »

Elle leva la main, n'ayant nullement l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Finalement, il lâcha un soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

« Tu te souviens de cette histoire de voyage dans le temps l'année dernière ? »

Sam acquiesça sans bouger et Jack fronça les sourcils, un léger sarcasme perçant dans ses propos.

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas où je veux en venir ? »

Sam l'observa quelques instants, étonnamment calme. Quand elle reprit la parole, la tristesse était perceptible dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? On aurait perdu tellement moins de temps… »

Jack haussa les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai failli…et puis, il y avait Pete, et…J'ai été lâche, Sam. J'avais peur de ta réaction aussi, je crois. Je n'aurai pas supporté que tu me rejettes. »

Sam secoua la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

« N'ai plus jamais peur de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Jack sourit avant de la renverser. Il savait que ceci allait durer toute sa vie et rien au monde ne pouvait être comparable à cette sensation de bonheur qui le traversait dès qu'il était dans les bras de Samantha Carter.

**Fin (cette fois c'est la vrai)**

**Ya un petit bouton là, en bas à gauche…Non pas que je supplie, hein ?!... Si, si en fait je supplie. **


End file.
